


Heart

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin can't





	

Merlin looked at Arthur and it all came back to him. The way his former boyfriend had used him and cheated on him, how he had dumped him in an ugly scene and left him with more debt than he could ever imagine paying back in his entire life. 

It had taken a while before he let friends drag him out for a night at the pub and that was where he met Arthur. Even though his whole being instantly reacted to him and he enjoyed the attention Arthur was giving him, the little voice in the back of Merlin’s head couldn’t be quieted down. 

Arthur still stood in front of him, an expectant look on his face, waiting for an answer. 

Slowly, Merlin shook his head and turned around to hide the tears in his eyes. As much as he wanted to be with Arthur, his heart was still too bruised.


End file.
